This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings resulting from my crossing a plant of the species Lilium Wilsonii var. "flavum" and the cultivar "Connecticut King" (unpatented) at Sandy, Oreg. This crossing was done as the result of breeding efforts carried on by me since the year 1971 with the object of producing superior upright-flowering Asiatic lilies in the shades of yellow and gold, suited to cut-flower production, and representing a range of flowering times so as to extend the season of cut-flower production.
The flowers of this new lily plant are characterized by large size, very broad tepals of thick texture, and an unusual color pattern, each yellow tepal being flushed with gold at its base and having comparatively sparse spotting appearing on each side of the nectaries at their outer end near the base of the tepal. This seedling was selected because the plant and its flowers appeared to possess all of the desired characteristics of form, color, and habit.
This new variety of lily plant has been asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Sandy, Oreg., and successive generations produced by bulb-scale propagation and natural propagation from bulblets have shown that this new plant possesses the desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor, great hardiness, and a high degree of disease resistance as observed at Sandy, Oreg., and successive generations produced by bulb-scale propagation and natural propagation from bulblets have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new variety hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.